


My Kitty

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Kittangelo, Mutation, TMNT2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: Mikey honestly thought that Renet was the one. However, the turtle is left heartbroken in the end. With everyone else in a relationship, Mikey feels dejected. With no hope that anyone could ever love him.That is until one night, an accident occurs and a certain someone goes through another mutation. And yet, Mikey finds love from an unexpected source.
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Ice Cream Kitty/Michelangelo (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a different kind of romance story. Hope you enjoy!

“When will I see you again, Renet?” Mikey grinned, dangling his legs behind him. He sat on his plastron on his bed, facing toward the hologram that was being displayed from the future tech device that Renet had given him.

“I’m not sure about that, Mikey…” Renet frowned, gazing away. The turtle blinked, peering closer at the hologram of his girlfriend. “I’ve been busy, Lord Simultaneous has grounded me from interfering with time, many times already. And I’ve been dealing with school, and a life of my own as well,” she added.

Mikey groaned, burying his face into his pillow. “But it’s been so long!” He whined. “This long- distance relationship, it’s starting to nag at me. I don’t know how much longer I can go for. I want to see you, hold you, kiss you,” the turtle rambled on, not noticing how Renet fell silent. “And I miss you so much that it hurts… we hardly get to spend any time together…”

“Mikey?” The freckled terrapin lifted his gaze to find Renet folding her arms tightly across her chest. “I’m sorry…. but I have to be honest… this… this just isn’t working out…”

“What?” Baby blue irises blinked in confusion. “What’s not working?” he tilted his head to the side.

“This… us,” Renet gestured to show that she was referring to them. “With time between us.” 

“So?” Mikey brushed his hands closer to the device, clearly oblivious to what the girl was trying to say. Renet sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she took in a deep breath.

“No, you don’t get it, Mikey. This is never going to work. I’m from the future and you’re not. Things are so different between us, and this long distance apart from each other clearly doesn’t isn’t healthy. You deserve something better, I deserve something better.”

Mikey could feel tears welling up his eyes. “Wait… whatcha saying?”

“That we should break up,” Renet stated. At that moment, Mikey could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces.

“W-what?”

“It’s for the best, Mikey. This isn’t going to work. And I’ve… I want to be able to be around someone from my own time. So, I’m sorry it’s over.” A beep resonated into Mikey’s room as Renet had ended the call, shutting down the holographic video call. The turtle stared ahead for a couple seconds before reality crashed upon him.

Tears came out full force as Mikey choked. He buried his face into his pillow as he sobbed. Why did it hurt so much? Why?! He honestly thought that everything was perfect. The turtle had a girl he loved, and he imagined himself with her. But now, this had to happen? It was over. 

The turtle didn’t bother to leave his room, not even knowing how long he had been crying for. “Mikey!” There was a banging noise on his door. “Get your shell out here! Leo is waiting for us for training!” 

“Not in the mood!” Mikey called back, clutching tightly onto his pillow. The banging resumed as the orange clad turtle groaned. “Okay, okay, fine! I’m coming!” Mikey wiped the tears from his eyes as he opened his bedroom door.

“Leo is already pissed, that you’ve been late again!” Raph paused suddenly, once he caught a glimpse of Mikey’s face. He could tell that his little brother had been crying, there was no denying it. “Mikey?” Raph’s expression fell as he followed his brother to the dojo.

The freckled turtle didn’t respond as they were met with Leo and Donnie in the dojo. Donnie was already practicing some katas. Leo had his arms folded across his plastron in a stern manner. He gave Mikey his annoyed look.

“You’re late again, Michelangelo,” Leo put emphasis on saying his real name. The leader paused upon noticing the circles under Mikey’s eyes that sagged, and the way it looked as if he was crying. “Mikey?” He completely dropped his Sensei mode, and was now a concerned brother. Donnie had also stopped his katas when he noticed his two older brothers gazing Mikey over worriedly.

“Have you been crying?” Mikey grit his teeth tightly, feeling the tears burning in the back of his eyes. 

“I’m fine, can we just start training already? I don’t want to talk about it.”

Leo frowned at this. He understood that Mikey was the most emotional out of all of them, sometimes crying at even the stupidest thing. But this didn’t seem like it, Mikey actually looked defeated. Something must’ve happened. “All right, but after training we are going to talk, Michelangelo.” 

Mikey sighed at the use of his full name. He followed his brothers to begin performing katas and train. Afterward their little sparring session they began to meditate. Mikey found that he couldn’t meditate whatsoever. Usually he could when he focused enough, but he couldn’t. His chest hurt too much, his heart hurt too much. 

“ _So I’m sorry, it’s over.”_ Renet’s words buzzed through his mind as Mikey made an ugly half choking half crying noise. This alerted his brothers pulling them out from their meditative poses. Tears were now coming out full force from Mikey’s eyes as the turtle clutched his plastron. His heart ached, he could actually feel it hurting physically. It hurt so bad. He didn’t want to meditate anymore, he just wanted to go to his room and shut himself away. 

“Mikey,” a hand grasped his arm tightly, it was Leo. “What’s wrong?” His three brothers were frowning with worry. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Mikey tugged his arm, trying to free himself. Leo only tightened his grip as Donnie and Raph surrounded him, blocking his view of the dojo exit. He should’ve figured that his bros would never let him go. 

“Mikey….” Donnie began.

“I sensed that you are in pain,” Leo tugged Mikey closer to him. “I was meditating about you since you came in here looking like you had been crying. And I felt this sadness and pain emitting off you, especially your heart.” Mikey gulped, feeling his plastron constrict painfully as the tears came, as much as he tried to hold them back. “You are in pain. You can trust us, Mikey.” 

Mikey whimpered as he began to sob. He could feel Donnie wrapping an arm around him. “It’s R-Renet…” he choked. Leo took this as cue to release his hold on Mikey‘s arm. “She broke up…. with me… told me it was over…” Raph growled at this, clenching his fists. 

“That little-”

“Raph not now,” Leo scolded before the hothead could say any curse word, especially in front of Mikey. 

“I love her…” Mikey hiccupped, more tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. “And… it h-hurts…” Mikey could feel all three of his brothers dragging him down the dojo floor with them, hugging him tightly as he sobbed. 


	2. Dejection

The next day wasn't any better. Mikey sighed, throwing an arm over his face. Yesterday was great with him confessing to his brothers about the pain of his heartbreak, and they decided to go out topside in order cheer Mikey up, and think about something else. But even the next day, the pain was still there.

Mikey huffed, finally getting up to exit his room. His brothers told him that it wasn't healthy to stay inclined in his own room all day long. As tempting as it was, Mikey forced him to at least do something. He would need something to take his mind off the Renet. Trailing into the kitchen he was met with his brothers, who had decided to eat cereal this morning.

"Here, Mikey," Leo handed him the box of Cheerios. The youngest took it, pouring some into a bowl for himself. "How are you feeling little brother?"

"Fine," Mikey shrugged his shoulders. He began to eat his cereal in silence after adding the milk. He really didn't feel like talking.

"Don't worry," Leo nudged his shoulder. "Tonight we're going to have a party." Typically Mikey's eyes would light up at the brilliant thought, but he merely nodded his head.

"Aw come on," Donnie sat next to his left nudged him as well. "It's going to be fun!"

"We'll invite everyone," Leo held out his fingers. "Karai, Mona, April, Casey." Mikey could feel his breath hitch at the names of the first three. Of course, his brothers were inviting their girlfriends. For a moment his stomach felt queasy. Right... and he wouldn't be with anyone. "And we'll invite Slash, Leatherhead and Mondo." Leo seemed to notice Mikey's downcast expression.

Mikey smiled a bit at the mention of his two best friends. "Sweet."

"It'll help," Leo grinned, wrapping an arm around Mikey's shoulders. "I'm sure you've missed Leatherhead and Mondo." Mikey nodded his head at that. That was true, he hadn't seen them for quite a while anyway.

Once they were finished with breakfast Mikey joined his brothers for more daily training routine in the morning. This time, Leo had risen the stakes, as Mikey found himself panting afterwards. Training felt like an intense workout.

Leo suggested that they prepare for the party, as Raph decided to go out to order stacks of pizza. Mikey quickly shut himself in the bathroom as he felt like he desperately needed a shower. Not only was he sweaty, but he wanted to relax his mind. Taking off his mask, wrist wrappings, elbow and knee pads, along with his belt Mikey turned on the shower water to hot- warm. He closed his eyes at the feeling of the shower head raining down on him. He tried to relax, thinking of himself in his imagination land. However, all due respect it failed as the image of Renet flashed across his mind. It was followed by the aching pain that he felt inside.

Mikey couldn't help but then to start breaking down in the shower. His own tears mixing with the water that trickled off his slick and freckled body. Why did it hurt so much?! Why wouldn't it go away!?

Taking in a deep breath, Mikey pressed his forehead against the wall. He remembered Donnie telling him that in due time, he would feel better, and wouldn't feel the pain anymore. But he wanted it to go away! It made him feel so horrible, all mucky and depressed. Dark thoughts kept swirling in his head as Mikey gritted his teeth. No one would ever love him.... not him, not the stupid orange one.

"Mikey!" There was a knock on the bathroom door, pulling Mikey out from his hazy reverie. "Everyone is coming over in five minutes."

The youngest gulped, "O-okay! I'll be out!" He tried to hide the shakiness in his voice. At least the sound of the rushing water from the shower could easily disguise his voice. He scrubbed his face, trying to wipe anyway any evidence of himself crying.

Turning off the knob Mikey stepped out as he grabbed his orange towel, using it to dry himself and wrap around his waist. He nabbed his mask and his other belongings with one hand, before opening up the bathroom door. Steam exited the room as the freckled turtle found his eldest brother standing there.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leo questioned, studying Mikey, mainly his face for any signs that he had been crying. For once Mikey was glad that he had a hot-warm shower, as it made his skin all flushed. It made his red-stained face a little easier to hide.

"Yeah, m'fine bro. Why?" Mikey blinked incredulously at Leonardo.

"It's just.... you've never taken a shower that long," Leo frowned with worry. "You were in there for two hours."

"Two hours???" Mikey's eyes widened. Had he really been thinking for that long?! Jeez, he would have to remind himself to do something other than get lost into his own thoughts.

"Are you all right, Mikey?" Leo repeated, reaching out towards his little brother.

"I guess I just got carried away in the shower," Mikey hastily replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be naked when everyone comes." He made a beeline for his room.

Leo sighed, dropping his hand to his side as both Donnie and Raph appeared behind him. "You got all the pizza, Raph?" Donnie inquired.

"Six boxes as you calculated!" Raph smirked, holding the stacks of pizza boxes.

"Leo?" Donnie noticed how the oldest was staring in the direction of the bedrooms, where Mikey had gone.

"Is it just me, or am I worried about Mikey?" Leo rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I'm pretty sure ya ain't the only one, Fearless," Raph rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know, Mikey was in the shower and it was the longest he had ever been in there. I was starting to get worried," Leo admitted. "He's so depressed and heartbroken that it practically hurts to see him in pain. He shouldn't even be in pain, not our baby brother. He's always been so energetic and a ball of sunshine. But he hasn't been like that recently."

"He just needs time to grieve, Leo," Donnie added. "Breakups are painful, so he needs time to finally be able to find himself again."

"I know, but I'm just worried that he'll do something," Leo lowered his gaze. "I don't like seeing him this way."

"I know, we don't either."

Mikey sighed in relief once he was confined into the safety of his own room. He put on his wrappings, belt and mask before breathing in deeply through his nostrils. Everyone was going to be over, it was going to be okay. He was going to forget about the pain for a moment. Hearing voices out in the distance, Mikey exited his room as everyone began to arrive. Karai, April, Mona, Casey, Slash, Leatherhead and Mondo.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey flung himself at the gator, hugging him tightly.

"It's good to see you, Michelangelo."

"Yo, Mondo!" Mikey raised a hand to high five his gecko friend. The youngest giggled as the aroma of pizza wafted through the air. "Who's ready time party?!" Mikey could hear his bros chuckling as it began.

They all hung out together, playing games, eating pizza and even sparring a bit. Mikey enjoyed Leatherhead and Mondo's company. It made him forget about his thoughts. As hours had passed, everyone had to eventually leave. Though Karai, April and Mona still remained.

Mikey sighed, now sitting in his beanbag as he could hear Donnie and April giggling and teasing each other. The turtle lifted his head to find Leo and Karai on the other side, shoving each other. Whereas Raph and Mona were practically making out while all of them were watching the movie.

The orange clad turtle grimaced, sinking further into his beanbag. That gloomy feeling returned, especially when he saw all of his brothers with the ones they loved. And here he was all by himself. The youngest tried to will himself to not cry until the movie was over and everyone had left, heading off to bed since it was late. Mikey then let down what he had been holding in all day.

Dragging himself into the kitchen Mikey opened his freezer to be met with Ice Cream Kitty. "Hey Kitty..." Ice Cream Kitty purred as Mikey rubbed her chin. Although the cat began to meow as if she understood that something was indeed wrong. She meowed loudly, pawing at Mikey's cheeks. "I'm fine, Kitty. You don't need to worry about me," Mikey faked a smile when his pet licked his cheek affectionately. He pressed a kiss at the top of her head. "I'm just going to go to bed. Goodnight, Kitty." The kitty meowed louder this time, as if saddened. Mikey closed the freezer only to hear hissing sounds of protest.

Taking in a deep breath, Mikey opened up the freezer. Ice Cream Kitty was hissing as if she was dissatisfied. "What? What do you want?" The kitty scratched at his cheek, though it didn't hurt since she was practically made of ice cream. "You want to sleep in my room with me?" Ice Cream Kitty stopped hissing, before meowing in contentment. "Okay, you can cuddle with me tonight." Mikey pulled out a cooler, taking Ice Cream Kitty out from the freezer and into the cooler. He took her to his room as Ice Cream Kitty licked her paw.

Upon settling himself into his bed with the cooler beside him, Mikey turned on his side facing his pet. She made a soft noise, purring as she brushed her cheek affectionately against Mikey's head. Mikey understood, it was another way of how cats showed affection. He tugged her closer to him, letting her rest her head on his plastron, over his heart. Mikey also knew that cats loved listening to their owners heartbeats, so he allowed her to do that. Closing his eyes, Mikey fell asleep to the sound of his pet purring.


	3. Mutant Mishap

Mikey squirmed, feeling something tickling his cheek. “Nnnngh,” he groaned, opening his eyes to find Ice Cream Kitty peering above him. She tilted her head, her whiskers brushing against his cheek, that tingling feeling returning.

“Morning, Kitty…” he could feel a paw gently touching his cheek. His eyes felt crusty and that’s when Mikey realized that he must’ve been crying during his sleep. “I’m okay,” he tried to reassure his pet. Kitty meowed loudly, almost as if she seemed worried, and Mikey knew his cat. He understood her, including her body language. “I guess… it’s just been so hard…” he huffed, rubbing at his eyes. If anyone would listen to him and be there for him, it was Ice Cream Kitty herself. “It just hurts so much…” Mikey choked, more tears rolling down his cheeks. He could feel a cold smooth paw pawing his plastron. “I really thought that Renet would be the one…” he hiccupped, shutting his eyes tightly. “But… we broke up… she told me that it was never going to work and that it was over…” Mikey breathed in deeply. “And I know that my brothers keep telling me that everything will be okay, but I don’t feel like it will be. They tell me that I’ll eventually find someone better… but I don’t know about that anymore… for who’d love a stupid turtle like me?”

Mikey could feel a paw touching the tears that rolled off his cheeks. Ice Cream Kitty meowed quietly as he gazed at her. He watched as she pawed at his tears, like she was wiping them away. She then proceeded to lick his cheek, her rough tongue tickling him. This time, Mikey couldn’t hold back the little giggle.

“Awwww, Kitty,” he wrapped an arm around the bowl to tug her closer to him. “I know that I can always rely on you being there for me,” Mikey sniffled, feeling his kitty boop her nose onto his. She purred, rubbing her head against his chin. “You always find a way to make me feel better,” he petted the top of her head gently. He smiled at her, as Kitty closed her eyes purring in contentment.

“Yo, Mikey? You up?” A knock signified someone’s presence. Mikey sat up, wiping his face as his bedroom door opened to reveal Raph’s face. Generally Raph would be banging on his door in such an obnoxious way, although this time Raph didn’t even bother. “Leo wants us in the lab for a meeting.”

“Okay, coming bro!” Mikey sat up, putting on his belt and mask. He made sure that Ice Cream Kitty was tucked safely into the cooler. He carried her out from his room and into the kitchen to nab some quick toast before heading into the lab. There stood, Casey and April along with Karai and Mona, including Leo, Donnie and Raph. All of them were in the lab, surrounding Donnie’s lab desk.

Mikey set the cooler onto the table as Ice Cream Kitty meowed softly. “What’s going on?” Mikey questioned, confused as to why everyone was here so early in the morning.

“Donnie found some more mutagen canisters scattered about in the city,” April replied, leaning against her boyfriend. She smiled as she noticed Ice Cream Kitty, petting the cat underneath her chin.

“And I’ve managed to retrieve one canister,” Donnie held out the vial of glowing green ooze. “Someone has been gathering mutagen from Dimension X and we have to find out what they plan to do with all the mutagen.”

“And that’s why I called all of you here,” Leo folded his arms across his plastron. “So we can all search the city for any suspicious activity and stop whatever scheme is going on here.” Leonardo turned to face everyone, signaling with his hands. “Karai and I will check Coney Island, Donnie and April you take the docks.” Karai nodded her head, as did the others. “Raph and Mona Manhattan, Casey and Mikey the two of you take the west side.” Mikey nodded his head in understanding. Donnie took the mutagen canister, setting it down underneath his desk where it was put out of sight. “Come on, team. Let’s go!”

Usually Mikey would’ve put Ice Cream Kitty away, but this time he didn’t even bother. He quickly followed after everyone, emitting a loud BOOYAKASHA! The turtle didn’t need to worry, his kitty would be fine in the cooler. And perhaps she’d like some air for some.

Ice Cream Kitty watched as the group left the lab. She tilted her head, licking her paw. Her tail flicked behind her as she closed her eyes, resting her chin on the edge of the cooler. This was the perfect chance to take a quiet nap for once.

And so it seemed an hour had passed as Ice Cream Kitty was sound asleep peacefully. Unfortunately, her peaceful rest was disturbed once the lab began to quake. It was like something had blasted, causing a mini earthquake. The desk rattled as the kitty let out a half shriek/mewl, as the cooler toppled over. Ice Cream Kitty ducked into the cooler in order to prevent her soft body from splattering all over the floor. Something fell off the desk, the sound of glass shattering. Kitty hissed, ears pointed straight up along with her tail at the sound of the loud noise.

The mutagen canister had fallen over, and split in half. Shards of glass littered about as the glowing green substance was spilled about. Ice Cream Kitty’s black beady eyes stared at the luminesce liquid. It peaked her curiosity. Leaning forward, she sniffed the unknown substance. She remembered seeing it before, when it smelled like ice cream. Only this time it didn’t. It smelled rather foul.

Hissing in distaste, she clawed at it, flicking it away. A searing pain sprawling up her paw as she yowled. Her body began to glow as she thrashed about in the cooler, knocking it over to end up getting more mutagen upon her. She hissed loudly, writhing on the floor as her body glowing, morphing and changing.

The ice cream began to melt away, pooling around her head, forming long waves. She continued to scream in pain, until what left remained was a dull throb. Groaning, she touched her head, only to open her eyes to find that her fur was gone. Her body was pale white, her hand consisted of five fingers and toes. Her legs were long and slender, her body curved, skin bare and she had round appendages on her chest.

“Huh?” She poked them curiously, studying how foreign her body now was. Weren’t these nipple things supposed to be on her stomach?

Standing up she realized just how cold the room was. She was completely bare, with nothing to hide her body. Turning her head she found that she still had her tail, and it was still made of ice cream. She licked it, as it eliciting a ‘mmmm’ noise from the back of her throat. Turning around, she gazed at her reflection reflected off the broken glass of the mutagen canister. She had a face like a human, and her hair was too made of ice cream along with her cat ears. The hair around her head was mainly pink, whereas the wavy curls rolled past her shoulders, from pink to white to chocolate brown. It was the same for her tail.

She purred, finding her new form compelling.


	4. Discovery

Evening began to slowly creep in. The sunset was ablaze as the team began to return back. Everyone left to their separate ways while the four turtle brothers made their way back to the lair. 

“Dudes, that was amazing!” Voices could be heard out in the distance. “Did you see the way I unleashed my hot nun-chuck fury?”

“Eh, you should’ve seen me ram that sai into that man’s side!” Raph’s voice cut out Mikey.

“You nearly killed him, Raph!” Leo scolded.

“So? That guy was asking for it.”

“That was nothing compared to my skills in hacking the secret code to the military base,” Donnie chuckled. “Haha, I’m smart.”

Ice Cream Kitty could hear footsteps. They were coming near the lair, the voice becoming louder by every second. She needed to get away! Her owner couldn’t see her like this! Crouching down onto all fours, Ice Cream Kitty cat crawled out of the lab and headed straight into Mikey’s room. She needed some place to hide and she was far too big to even fit in the freezer now. 

Diving underneath Mikey’s bed she began to silence herself. She could hear muttering voices along with the sound of metal scraping against the floor. The neko mutant began to focus all her energy into herself. She could feel her body changing, as painful as it felt, slowly morphing back into what she was before, an ice cream cat. 

Mikey grinned, throwing his hands behind his head as he headed into the kitchen. The turtle was in the desperate mood for pizza. Leo and Raph remained in the main room, while Donnie headed into the lab. 

“MIKEY!” Donnie’s voice boomed loudly, starling the youngest as his slice of pizza splatted against the counter. He quickly nabbed the pizza and shoved it into his mouth as he rushed to the lab to see what the latter was. Leo and Raph were standing behind him, they were curious as to why the genius was furious. 

“What?!” Mikey exclaimed, utterly confused. 

“The mutagen canister! It’s broken with its contents spilled all over the floor!” Donnie pointed, completely infuriated. 

“It wasn’t me, I swear!” Mikey held up his hands in defense. Leo gave him an incredulous look. “What? Why do you dudes assume that it’s always me!?” 

“Because there’s ice cream splotches everywhere on the desk, Genius,” Raph rolled his eyes. 

“Ice cream?” Mikey raised an eye ridge, confused. “Oh haha, uhhhh,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I might’ve let Ice Cream Kitty play around right before we left. And uh, wasn’t that explosion was what caused everything to shake?” Mikey added that last part. He smirked when understanding flashed across Donnie’s eyes. The purple masked turtle sighed, finally at loss in realization that the earthquake indeed was what caused this mess. 

“Next time make sure you don’t spill ice cream everywhere. Especially on my desk!” The purple masked turtle began to pull out some wipes to clean down the melted mess. 

“Aye aye, D!” Mikey nodded his head hastily, before zooming out from the lab. He didn’t want to stand around his infuriated brother. A furious Donnie was something that you didn’t want to deal with. He let out a breath of relief once he made it back to the kitchen. Opening up the freezer he plopped out an ice cube. “Here, Kitty, Kitty,” he cooed. Mikey froze when he realized that his frozen feline wasn’t there. “Huh?” That’s when everything hit him full force. He had left her in that cooler on Donnie’s lab desk. “Oh no, no, no, no, NO!” 

Leo and Raph were trying to proceed to watch a movie as an orange blur zoomed past them. Mikey raced into the lab, his heart pounding relentlessly in his plastron. He stared at the cooler that laid on the floor, watching as Donnie cleaned it up.

“You left the cooler here, Mikey,” the genius held out the cooler. Mikey’s eyes were wide with horror. No! It couldn’t be…. did Ice Cream Kitty actually?.... “Mikey?”

“Yeah uh- give me that!” Mikey snatched the cooler as he exited the lab, much to Donnie’s surprise. No! This couldn’t be happening! Ice Cream Kitty wasn’t in the cooler! She wasn’t in the lab! Where was she?! Did she get mutated into nothing but melted ice cream?!

“Mikey? Are you okay?” He found Leo and Raph tilting their heads back to gaze at him. Leo must’ve paused the show. 

“Yeah! Everything’s cold! I mean cool! Everything’s peachy!” Upon receiving disbelieving looks from both Raph and Leo, Mikey raced back into the kitchen. He began to search everywhere for ang signs of his mutant kitty. With no sign of her in the kitchen he made his way into the main room, much to the concern of Leo and Raph.

“Mikey! What’s going on?!” Leo demanded at the sight of his baby brother practically picking up the box filled with DVDs and dumping them all over the floor. 

“No, no, no, NO!” Mikey’s anxiety levels began to skyrocket even further.

“What’s going on, Leo?” Donnie’s voice could be heard as the turtle had left the lab, upon hearing the commotion. 

“I don’t know! He’s not making any sense! It’s like he’s having a panic attack!” 

“Mikey? Snap out of it!” He could feel Raph’s hands clasping onto his shoulders. Mikey reacted, hitting Raph in the face with his elbow pad. “AGH!”

“Raph!”

“Mikey!” The orange masked turtle dashed to the dojo, eyes scanning around in panic. Still no sight of his beloved pet. His brothers were following after him, trying to break him from his hysteria. Yet somehow, Mikey was still faster and more agile than his brothers, able to escape freely from them. He barged into his room, only to jolt to a sudden halt at the feeling of something sticky underneath the sole of his foot.

Gazing down, Mikey lifted his foot to find a splotch of white. He sniffed it, tipping a finger to lick it. It tasted like vanilla, vanilla ice cream to be exact. “Kitty?” Mikey called for his pet anxiously. “Where are you?” There was a brief moment of silence before he heard a faint meow. Kneeling down ‘til he was peering underneath the bed, that's when Mikey saw her. “KITTY!” He tugged her out from underneath his bed, clutching her tightly to his plastron despite the way she hissed and clawed at him. “You’re okay!” He checked her over for any signs of abnormality to find none. 

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, tears streamed down his face as he hugged her close. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Kitty!” He licked the top of her head, eliciting a purr out of her. 

“Mikey?” The orange masked turtle set his pet down as he poked his head out from his room. “I’m okay, dudes!” He saw all three of his older brothers standing in the hallway. 

Leo folded his arms once more with an adamant expression. “You sure you’re all right?”

Donnie took a step forward. “It seemed like you having a panic attack.”

“It’s all good! It’s-!” Mikey froze upon hearing a mewling sound, along with sloshing. He turned his head to gaze back into his room to find his kitty writhing on the floor. Her mouth was agape as she hissed, her body slowly morphing. His jaw hung open as bare skin began to become visible.

“Mikey?” Taking a step into his room, Mikey stared as his pet cat transformed before his very eyes. She slowly stood up, standing on two legs. Right before him was a humanoid neko, her hair made of ice cream, along with her tail and her ears. She had a body exactly like a human and was absolutely stunning like a goddess. 

And that’s when it hit Mikey like a freight train when he cast his gaze upon the curves of her body, and her bare skin. He let out a shrill scream, hands shielding his eyes upon realizing that the neko was completely naked. 

“What the shell, Mikey?!” Raph demanded behind him. Mikey reacted instantaneously, slamming his bedroom door so his brothers couldn’t see inside. “MIKEY! Open up your door right now!”

The orange clad turtle rushed up to his pet. “You actually?!” He blushed deeply, as he tried not to gaze down at her bare body. “Um… shell…”

“Mikey! Don’t make me break down this door!” Mikey’s eyes widened in sheer horror, holding his hands in front to shield Ice Cream Kitty’s privates, his face red as a tomato. Ice Cream Kitty stood there, completely confused as to why Mikey’s face was bright red, and how he was stammering. 

Soon enough, his door was slammed open as Mikey barely had enough to time to grasp a blanket from his bed to wrap around Ice Cream Kitty’s body to cover her up, holding it place. His three brothers stood there, aghast and appalled at the sight of a naked girl there, aka neko. 

“So… uh…” Mikey chuckled nervously, stammering and making sure the blanket wasn’t slipping off her. Though it had been thrown over her clumsily, as it was still evident that she was indeed naked underneath. “This happened…” 


	5. Ice Cream Goddess

“Is that?...” Donnie’s eyes were practically bulging out from his sockets. “Ice Cream Kitty?!”

“Your pet cat?!” Leo exclaimed in shock. 

“Aw sewer apples she’s naked!” Raph blurted, completely appalled. 

“Michelangelo.” His full name was used with such a strict tone that even Mikey himself gulped, going rigid. 

“Y-yeah?” 

“Lab now.” Donnie ordered. Mikey sagged his shoulders, guiding his pet from his bedroom and into Donnie’s lab. His other brothers followed, giving him stern looks. “I will need a test sample.” Donnie took out a needle, immediately poking Ice Cream Kitty as she yowled. 

“Easy, Kitty, it’s okay,” Mikey touched her shoulder gently, in preventing her from clawing her fingernails at Donnie. Her tail flicked wildly behind her and Mikey got the message. 

“Hmm,” Donnie suctioned you a droplet of blood onto a little cotton swab. He put it underneath his microscope to study the mutants properties.

“So, what’s the verdict, Donnie?” Leo questioned as the genius let out a sigh. 

“Ice Cream Kitty is definitely not a normal mutant. Retromutagen won’t work on her. In her first mutation she digested some of the mutagen mixed with ice cream. And now this second mutation, she retracted human DNA.”

“April was the last to pet her,” Mikey said. Wondering if that was even some vital information. 

“There’s nothing that we can do, she will have to stay in this new form,” Donnie stood from his desk. 

“But,” Mikey blinked. “I saw her like morph her body! She was her normal ice cream kitty self, and then she changed human except for the hair, ears and tail,” Mikey motioned towards her.

“That’s because she’s a special mutant, like Karai.” 

“Oh,” Mikey deadpanned but mouthing a, “wooooooah,” in awe. He remembered seeing Karai having the ability to morph her body. 

A hand touched his shoulder, jarring Mikey from his thoughts as he gazed up at Donnie. Gulping nervously, he twiddled his thumbs. “So uh… this the part where you’re going to blame me?” 

“Yes and no.”

“Huh?” Mikey blinked, completely perplexed yet somehow relieved.

“You should’ve been more careful with leaving Ice Cream Kitty vulnerable in the lab. In fact, you should’ve left her in the freezer.”

“My bad!” Mikey held up his arms. He expected Donnie to be yelling in his face, but he did not. 

“That earthquake caused from the explosion was not your fault, Mikey. That was the commotion that made everything in my lab topple over and including the mutagen canister.” 

“So.. you dudes aren’t mad?” 

“It’s just going to take time to see that your pet is now human,” Leo placed a hand onto Mikey’s shoulder. “But next time, don’t leave her anywhere where she is vulnerable to another mutation. You understand?” 

“Got it bro!” Mikey held a thumbs up.

“I’m serious, Mikey.”

“I know, and I know that I’ve been messing up. But this won’t happen again, I swear!” 

“I’ll call April to bring over some girl clothes. Since,” Donnie motioned with his hand to ICK. “She’s naked and she needs to cover up.” 

“Cover up?” Ice Cream Kitty questioned. “Naked?” She tried you proceed in taking off the orange blanket that was draped over her body.

“No! Don’t do that!” Mikey was quick to grasp her shoulders, in keeping the blanket around her. Ice Cream Kitty gazed at her owner, confused. Mikey’s averted his eyes, a deep blush spreading on his cheeks.

“All right, April should be over in any minute,” Donnie hung up his T-phone. 

“Can Ice Cream Kitty still stay with us?” Mikey begged, his eyes pleading. “Pllllllleeeeease!?”

“As long as she wants to remain here,” Leo replied. Raph huffed, rolling his eyes. “She is or was your pet cat.”

“Ya know, this is weird,” Raph commented. “Having your pet suddenly turn human.” 

“You want to stay here, Kitty?” Mikey asked, gazing into her eyes. Her irises were light brown with a hue of palette pink in them. For a moment Mikey felt mesmerized. 

“I want to stay,” Ice Cream Kitty nodded her head, smiling. Her tail flicked behind her. 

“You hear that?” Mikey turned to face all of his brothers. “She wants to stay!” 

“Okay, but she can either stay in the main room or in the guest room,” Leo concluded.

“I’ve brought some clothes!” A feminine voice hollered, entering the lab.

“April!” Donnie was quick to snatch his girlfriend into a tight hug.

“Hey, Donnie,” she kissed his cheek as the olive-green turtle took the opportunity to capture her lips with his own. 

“Ugh, get a room you two,” Raph retorted. He grunted as he received a harsh jab to his side.

“Not like you and Mona are always making out all the time!” Leo exasperated. The eldest snickered upon seeing Raph’s face turn dark red, matching his mask. 

“That’s…. different!”

“What are they doing?” Ice Cream Kitty whispered, pointing at April and Donnie kissing. She had never seen such a thing. Well she had before as a cat, but she never questioned it until now.

“Um….” Mikey blushed, twiddling his thumbs nervously. “They’re kissing.” 

“Kissing?” Ice Cream Kitty blinked. Mikey gazed at his pet well used to be. She sounded so innocent and it reminded him of himself. 

Once April and Donnie had pulled apart. The redhead walked up to ICK. “So this is Ice Cream Kitty’s new mutation? Wow,” she gazed at the mutant neko. “She looks gorgeous.”

“And cute!” Mikey’s eyes twinkled. “Isn’t that right?” 

“Come on,” April grasped ICK’s hand. “You can come with me and we can find the perfect outfit for you.” She guided the neko out from the lab and into the nearest bathroom. Mikey decided to head into the main room to watch his favorite show, Crognard while the two were doing girly business. He could hear squealing coming from the bathroom as Mikey sank into a beanbag. He crossed a leg over his left, leaning his head back. 

He had to admit that Ice Cream Kitty as a neko was dazzling. She was like a goddess. Her body was definitely thinner than Renet’s, and her bust area wasn’t as large. But she looked even more soft, delicate, tender and sleek. Her body was so slender and smooth. 

“No!” Mikey slapped himself in the face. He couldn’t keep thinking about her naked. He tried to force himself to focus his attention on his show.

“How do I look?” Mikey diverted his attention away from the TV to gaze behind him. His jaw dropped at the beautiful sight before him. There Ice Cream Kitty stood, her wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

She had on a short red skirt that matched her red blouse. There were ruffles in the front. Her shirt was a shorter leaving a bit of belly exposed. Plus she had on a yellow cardigan. “W-wow…” Mikey gulped, completely entranced. “You look… beautiful.” A rosy blush was evident upon his freckled cheeks. 

“April!” Leo’s eyes were wide as the three brothers had entered the room. “I don’t think she should be wearing an outfit, especially not front of Mikey,” he scolded upon noticing the dazed look on his baby brother’s face. 

“Oh come on, Leo!” April snickered, gazing at the girl beside her. “It’s stylish! These were old clothes that I didn’t need any more and they suit her perfectly! Don’t worry, I brought some other clothes that will cover her up more.”

“How does it feel?” Mikey was immediately in front of the neko. His eyes were glittering like stars. 

“It feels, nice,” Ice Cream Kitty grinned. She was confused as to why she had to wear clothes. But with April helping her out, she actually found that she enjoyed the feeling of the soft fabric against her skin. And plus, she did look stunning after all. 


	6. Sweet Love

“You’re going to love this!” Mikey stood in the kitchen putting his cooking skills to the test. He poured flour onto the counter as he began to knead the dough.

“What food is this?” Kitty tilted her head in curiosity. She had a bowl of ice cubes before her and she plopped one into her mouth. She still loved them. “It’s called pizza, and trust me it’ll be the best thing you’ve ever tasted.” Mikey began to flatten the dough with a roller. He grasped a spoon to spread spaghetti sauce on the dough, adding cheese, and pepperoni slices. “There’s different kinds of pizzas. Today I’m making you pepperoni!”

“Pepperoni?” Kitty sniffed the aroma of a meat. 

“Here, try one!” Mikey took out a pepperoni slice from the bag, handing her it. ICK took it, taking a bite as she grinned.

“Wow!” 

“And it’s even better when it’s cooked!” Kitty watched her owner curiously as he placed the pizza on a wooden board, plopping it into the oven as he turned a knob. “Now we wait for eight to fifteen minutes. A key to knowing when it’s done is when you can smell it,” Mikey took in a deep breath, sniffing. “Mmmm, and it’ll smell so good.” 

Ice Cream Kitty nodded her head, sucking on some more ice cubes. She suddenly felt Mikey grasp her hand, tugging her out from the kitchen. “While we wait we should play your favorite game!”

“What game?” She questioned, intrigued. 

“This!” Mikey grasped the cards from the main room. They had Japanese symbols on them. Ice Cream Kitty smirked, recognizing the card game. She played it before with Mikey, only as an ice cream cat.

The two of them sat down on the floor as they began to play. Mikey played his action cards, trying to beat ICK. Near the end of the game, Kitty placed down her cards as Mikey gasped.

“You be a snoozer, you be a loser!” She smirked, dragging his cards toward her. She said these same words before, only this time not in cat and in actual English.

“Dude,” Mikey blinked. “It’s crazy hearing you actually say that.” 

“I’m the best,” she giggled, her tail flicking in happiness. 

“Yes you are,” Mikey reached a hand over to scratch one of her ears. She purred, tilting her head against Mikey’s hand. The orange clad turtle couldn’t help threading his fingers through her hair. It was silky, and smooth like ice cream. He pulled his hand back, licking off the ice cream from his fingers. “Mmmm, you taste so good.” He froze upon seeing Ice Cream Kitty’s look. Her eyes were twinkling as the turtle could feel his heart thumping inside his plastron. “Sorry.” 

“What’s the matter, Owner?” She peered closer upon seeing the redness that dotted Mikey’s face. He was blushing furiously at being called that. 

“You can just call me Mikey.” 

“What’s wrong, my Mikey?” His face flushed even further, and Kitty found it piquing her interest. The sound of a beep resonated from the kitchen. 

“The pizza’s ready!” Mikey blurted, instantly bolting to the kitchen. The neko followed him as he put on an oven mitt, and took out the pizza. It was nothing like she had ever seen before. The cheese was melted and gooey, and the pepperoni smelled so good. Mikey used a pizza cutter to cut slices into the pizza. Taking one he put it on a plate and adding one for himself. He let it cool for a bit before handing the plate of pizza to the neko. Ice Cream Kitty sat in her stool, bending over to snatch it into her mouth. 

“No, you eat it like this,” she lifted her gaze as Mikey demonstrated. He used both hands to hold up the pizza and brought it to his lips. The neko mutant reciprocated Mikey’s actions, picking up her slice and taking a bite. It was as if the world had frozen in that single moment.

“How is it?” Mikey was leaning on the counter, awaiting her reaction. 

Ice Cream Kitty made a purring sound. “The best thing I have ever tasted!” She then shoved the rest into her mouth as she chewed.

Mikey chuckled at her awestruck face. “My thoughts exactly.” Soon enough the two of them were eating pizza together. And that’s when Mikey suggested that they eat while watching Crognard.

Kitty had never watched TV before, so her eyes were practically glued to the screen. Her tail was flicking with excitement behind her. She couldn’t help, but to scoot closer to Mikey feeling her cat instincts kicking in. She leaned her cheek onto his lap feeling her owner’s body freezer. The neko decided to stay like that, watching the show resume.

“Are you sure this is normal, Brainiac?” A voice whispered from the lab as three pairs of eyes were spying on the two in the main room. 

“It looks normal to me.”

“No Genius,” Raph rolled his eyes. “It’s like his pet or Ice Cream Kitty is attached to him.”

“That’s to be expected since she was his pet after all.” 

Halfway into the show Mikey had somehow fallen asleep. It was getting late and he shifted, before opening his eyes to realize how dark the lair was, except for the TV still blazing. “Huh?” He gazed down to find that his pet was curled up on his lap. Even in a humanoid form, her body was still flexible like a cat. 

Mikey could feel his heart flutter as he studied her features. The rise of her chest with every breath she took. Her tail that was curled around him. Her little ears that twitched every now and then. The way she nuzzled into his plastron, purring.

 _Shell_! It hit Mikey like a ton of bricks. _He was in love with her!_ This was similar to what he felt around Renet, like a love struck and dazed puppy. Only with Kitty he felt comfortable. Placing a hand onto her back, Mikey closed his eyes drifting off into sleep. 

And he hadn’t had a lovely dream in a while. 


	7. My Feline

**_THE NEXT MORNING_ **

* * *

Mikey yawned, smacking his lips as he finally roused from his sleep. The weight that he felt on him felt lighter and he found ICK asleep on his plastron, only this time in her cat form. 

He smiled, reaching out to pet her as she lifted her head, blinking those kitty eyes at him. She meowed gently, placing a soft paw on his cheek. “Good morning, Kitty,” he grinned. Turning his head at the sound of footsteps, he found his brothers heading to the dojo. Oh right training! 

He stood up to remove his kitty from his plastron, holding her as an splendid idea came to mind. “Hey, maybe you can train and become a ninja too?” ICK bobbed her head at that, meowing. “Great! Come on!” He took her into the dojo.

“Are you sure that she’d like to train to become a ninja?” Leo asked, regarding Mikey with a skeptical look. 

“I’m sure dude! Besides, she said that she wanted to learn!” Leo shared a look betwixt himself, Raph and Donnie. Ice Cream Kitty leapt from Mikey’s grasp as she concentrated on making her body morph. This time she wasn’t thrashing, and it was slowly becoming less painful. Now that she was a neko, still clothed since she left them on. She stood up, nodding her head.

“I want to be a ninja.” 

“Mikey, I don’t know about this-”

“Aww come on, Leo!” Mikey begged. “She could help us on missions!” With the way Leo opened his mouth to say something else, Mikey cut him off. “What about Mona, April and Karai huh? April was taught ninjutsu and so was Mona. So why can’t Ice Cream Kitty too?”

“I suppose you’re right about that,” Leo sighed. “We can train her.”

“Aww yeah boi!” Mikey bounced on jittery feet. “And you can choose out your weapon!” Glittering stars appeared in Kitty’s eyes. She had seen the turtles fight before even through the eyes of a regular cat, now she could actually be just like them. And she would be like her owner. “Here’s the weapon stash,” Leo pulled out a long fabric as he rolled it out onto the dojo mat. The pockets revealed various weapons. “The first thing in becoming a ninja is finding the weapon that suits you. You want a weapon that feels right in your hands, a weapon that calls out to you. So, test whatever intrigues you,” Leo motioned towards the stash of weapons. Kneeling down as she scrutinized every object before her, she saw glints of metal, and other peculiar weapons. One in particular stood out to here, some sort of black-like claw thing.

“This,” she touched it. Leo reached over to take out the weapon and clasped them around her hands. They felt like claws and thick metal on the front even though it was black.

“That’s a Shuko,” Leonardo began to explain. “A claw-like weapon.” 

“Hey, I remember using one of those on Raph!” Mikey exclaimed, earning a glare from the hot head. “Well, to wake him up before we found out that he had switched bodies with a Kraang.”

“We also used those to climb buildings, Mikey,” Donnie added. 

“Yes, you can climb up buildings with these, claw and scratch people, pierce from underneath. The top part you can use to punch,” Leo elaborated.

Kitty grinned widely, holding them out. “It feels natural, like me.” 

“Well duh, you’re part cat,” Raph retorted, feeling Mikey elbow him in the side. He growled at the orange masked turtle. 

“Sweet!” The neko stood excitedly. “So I can try these out!” She lunged at Leo, tackling him to the floor as she hissed above him, penetrating the sharp claws into the floor above his head. Leo’s eyes were wide with sheer shock, as well as Donatello’s. Raph didn’t seem surprised, nor Mikey.

“Looks like she already knows some moves,” Raph smirked, folding his arms across his plastron.

“AWESOME!” Mikey cheered. “That’s my Kitty!” Baby blue eyes went wide in realization upon what he had said. He clamped his hands on his mouth. 

“Do I sense something here?” Raph whispered beside him. “Between you and your kitty?” 

“Uh,” Mikey stammered. “I don’t like her like that!”

“Riiiiight,” Raph rolled his eyes, smirking. “You’re lying, Mikey.” The orange clad could feel his throat constrict. How would his brothers even take it? Him in love with his pet cat? Although Raph didn’t seem to mind only nagging him further.

“It’s her cat instincts,” Donnie watched as the neko lifted herself off Leo. Brown eyes widened at the sight of Kitty arching her back. She swept at his feet, dragging him to the floor.

“I gotta admit that she’s cool,” Raph nudged Mikey’s arm. “You got good taste.” Mikey was blushing furiously at this point. There was no way that he could hide his bright face from Raph, as his older brother laughed at him. “You love her!” He pointed at Mikey, jabbing a finger to Mikey’s plastron. 

It was then that the hothead let out a shriek as he was pounced upon, knocked onto the floor. Mikey stepped back in shock to find ICK hissing in Raph’s face. Her tail flicked wildly behind her before she met Mikey’s gaze.

Mikey moved, realizing that he was next. He dodged ICK who lunged at him. He managed to swing a punch at her, only for her tail to wrap around his wrist. Using her tail to her advantage she lung him backwards, shell slamming against the floor. Mikey grunted as she pounced on him, he could feel the weight on his plastron. Lifting his chin, his breath hitched at the proximity between him and her. Her face was mere inches away from his, her hands on both sides of him, her feet on him, sitting in a crouched position like a cat. 

His heart was beating wildly in his plastron. A crimson red spread across his cheeks as Kitty stared down at him. “Kitty…” Mikey gasped, feeling like his heart wanted to escape. She was so beautiful with her hair dangling over him. It smelled of chocolate, vanilla and strawberries. He didn’t even care if all of his brothers were in the same room. At this moment he couldn’t take it anymore, these intense feelings he couldn’t hold back. 

He cupped her cheek with one hand, using his other hand to comb through her ice cream hair and scratching her left ear. ICK purred flicking her tail softly to express her happy mood. She leaned forward, bumping her head gently against Mikey’s and licking his cheek. 

Sure her tongue was human sized in neko form, but it was still ticklish just like in her cat form. Mikey’s instincts move, compelling him forward. He closed his eyes, pressing his lips against hers. For a moment she didn’t respond, as Mikey continued to scratch her ear gently. This elicited a purr from her, causing her lips to part as Mikey moved his lips, and hers following suit, copying him. 

“Mikey!” 

“Not now, Fearless!” Raph pressed a hand to stop the eldest from trying to pry the two apart. “Can’t you see he’s enjoying it? Let that Knucklehead have the taste.” 

“But this is his pet cat!”

“Was,” Donnie corrected. “She’s not exactly the same anymore, Leo. And I know we all think that this is bizarre since she was his pet, but don’t you think that after Renet broke his heart, that he deserves to find love? Even if it’s with her?” The genius asked, motioning towards the two that were still kissing. Leo closed his mouth, seemingly at a loss for words. “You’re right. All that matters is that Mikey is happy.”

Once the two pulled apart for air, Mikey breathed heavily. He could taste strawberries on his tongue. Her lips felt so delicate and soft, and delicious. He giggled upon seeing Kitty’s rosy cheeks. “I love you, Kitty.”

“Is that what humans do when they love each other?” She questioned, innocently. “Kiss?” 

“Yes,” Mikey nodded his head. “When they love each other romantically.”

“It’s weird,” she stated, but smiled as her face flushed. “But feels amazing.”

“It does Huh?” Mikey snickered.

“And you taste like some sort of fruit, strong, juicy, and tangy.”

“Like oranges?” Mikey smirked. 

“Yeah if that’s what it’s called,” Kitty chuckled. “I’ve always loved you, Mikey. Even as a cat I loved you, but since I turned partly human those feelings exploded.” 

“Then, will you be my feline?” Mikey cupped her cheek tenderly.

“Yes,” she purred leaning into Mikey’s soft touch. 


	8. The Date

That first kiss, it was magical. Mikey couldn’t stop thinking about it that night. And the way his brothers actually didn’t mind. In fact, none of them stopped him. Leo and Donnie congratulated him, and Raph. Of course, the hothead teased him. Causing Mikey to blush furiously. 

Donnie had suggested that Kitty hang out with April, so she could learn more about being a human girl. And April was the perfect candidate since she was moving into the lair soon. Since She and Donnie were actually becoming serious, wanting to take their relationship to the next level. 

Leo suggested that they start making preparations tomorrow on how they were going to expand the lair. Soon enough in the future when they married the lair wouldn’t be big enough to fit them all, especially not if they end up having children of their own. 

Mikey sighed happily, closing his eyes. Tomorrow would be the day where everything would begin. He would muster up the courage to ask ICK on a date.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

Morning routine went the same as usual. The four brothers teaching Kitty ninja moves after they had eaten breakfast. “Date?” Kitty tilted her head as they exited the lab. 

“Yeah, would you like to go out on a date with me? You know, just the two of us,” Mikey twiddled his thumbs nervously. At the look of confusion upon the neko’s face Mikey began to explain. “It’s what people who are in love do. They hang out together, do something special.”

“Oooh, then of course I’ll go out on a date with you, Mikey,” she grinned, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. 

“We can go to Coney Island, you’ll love that place!”

“Coney Island?”

“Just you wait!” Mikey nudged her arm gently. 

“Just make sure you’re back before dark, Mikey,” Leo stated, bypassing his baby brother. 

“Chillax bro!” Mikey grinned, holding thumbs as April entered. The orange clad turtle winked at ICK before joining his brothers. He couldn’t wait until evening, but for the afternoon ICK was spending time with April to catch up on some more human terminology and behavior. 

It didn’t take long before Mikey’s hang out session with his brothers was finally over. Evening had come sooner than expected. 

“Bye, thanks for the new jeans!” ICK waved at April. Mikey grinned, entering the room that was said to be ICK’s. She wore some black leggings with a pink hoody. 

“So you ready for our date?” Mikey smirked, leaning one arm against the door. The neko turned, blushing as she patted down her hair. 

“Of course, I’ve never done this before…. guide the way,” she walked up to stand beside Mikey, blushing at his smirk and pose. 

“Gladly, Princess,” he linked an arm around her as he preceded to take her out from the lair. 

“Don’t be out too late!” Leo called from the background. Mikey rolled his eyes at this, before the two of them had leapt over the turnstiles. They had made their way into the sewer and up into the world above. It took quite some time to make it to Coney Island, but they caught the bus and a boat ride. Both of them wore hoodies to hide themselves. Of course the city was used to mutants now, and knew the turtles. But not everyone would recognize them. And Mikey suggested that they don’t bring attention to themselves tonight. 

“Woah,” ICK’s jaw dropped at the sight before her as she and Mikey stepped off the boat and onto the dock. They walked up the steps and towards the fun land. 

“Welcome to Coney Island dudette!” Mikey cheered. The last time they came here was when they were searching for Karai, and the place was closed down and creepy. But this time wasn’t the same. The amusement park was alive, all the lights were on and masses of people rushed in every direction, mainly kids and tourists. They were playing games, earning tickets, eating cotton candy and riding the rollercoaster, and entering the haunted house. 

“Let’s go here!” Mikey tugged on the neko’s hand, tugging her to the front line to the main roller coaster. They had seated themselves into their cart, with the handles clamping tightly over them. “Hold on!” ICK’s eyes widened in horror as the cart began to move. It was attached to several others with more people in them. Soon enough, the coaster began to speed along the rails as the neko mutant let out a scream. 

Mikey thrust his hands up into the air, shrieking in delight as the roller coaster sped faster. Kitty could feel her heart pounding fervently, before taking in a deep breath. The feeling of the air slapping against her skin, it actually felt good. She rose her hands into the air, copying Mikey as she cheered loudly. The two of them giggled, enjoying the thrill of the ride. When it came to a stop, they hopped out as Ice Cream Kitty hugged Mikey tightly. 

“That was AMAZING!”

“I know right?” Mikey chuckled. “Roller coasters are always fun!”

“Can we go again?” Ice Cream Kitty begged, eyes pleading. Mikey grinned at her enthusiasm. 

“Aww yeah boi!” And the two of them rode the same roller coaster three times. Ice Cream Kitty laughed, intertwining their fingers together as they headed to a hotdog stand. Mikey pulled out a wallet of money as he paid for two meals of hotdogs and two cotton candy puffs. 

“Cotton candy?” ICK studied the pink cloud-like thing that Mikey gave her, she held onto the cone that was on the end. 

“It’s like a dessert, it tastes sweet,” Mikey guided her to a picnic table where they could sit and eat. He placed down their hotdogs as the two began to eat. 

“Mmmm, these are delicious!” ICK murmured, once she had taken a bite of the hotdog. Mikey grinned cheekily at her. 

“Wait until you try the cotton candy.” She nibbled on the rest of the contents of her hotdog, finishing in the same time as Mikey. “Ready?” Mikey held out his cotton candy that was light blue colored. Just when ICK tried to pluck off a piece to taste, she felt something sticky pressing against her nose. “Boop!” Mikey had smudged some of his cotton candy onto her nose. “Gotcha!” 

A sly smirk spread across Kitty’s lips as she lunged over the table. She managed to pack back her boyfriend, by smearing cotton candy across his face. For a moment, she snickered at his shocked expression. He blinked, before attempting to lick off all the sticky candy on his face. Deciding to help him, ICK leaned forward to lick some off herself. The candy tasted sugary and sweet on her tongue. It wasn’t like anything else she had tasted before. Human food was actually the best! Everything was delicious, and there was such a huge variety to choose from. It was definitely nothing like cat food or ice cubes. 

“Mmmm,” she purred, leaning back to take bites of her own cotton. Mikey grinned, eating his own. 

“I wonder how ice cream with cotton candy will taste,” Mikey said. Jarring ICK from her thoughts. The turtle leaned over to brush a finger underneath her hood and through her hair. He pulled his finger back and plopped a blob of cotton candy with it, shoving the food into his mouth. 

“Wow!” He gasped. “Ice candy certainly tastes great!” 

“Can I try?” A thought came to the neko’s mind. She had leaned fully over the table to smash her lips against Mikey’s, catching the freckled turtle off caught. She pulled back, tasting the mixture of ice cream and cotton candy that danced on her tongue. Mikey’s face was beet red, stammering as he couldn’t believe that she had just done that. 

“And you taste delicious too~” She munched on the rest of her cotton candy. Mikey lifted his gaze as the color of the sky began to change. 

“Come on!” He shoved the remaining sweets into his mouth and left ICK no chance to question his motives. He had her dragging along and to another ride. One that was different than the others. It was a giant circle, that consisted of seats that would rotate slowly. “We can see the sunset from atop the Ferris wheel!”

She allowed Mikey to urge her on, stepping into the passenger car/cabin that closed. They sat down, side by side. The Ferris wheel began to rotate as they were taken higher, until they were indeed at the top. 

“Wooow,” ICK leaned forward, dazzled by the sight before her. She could peer over the entire island, see the waves of the ocean that sloshed against the pier. And not to mention the colorful rays of orange and pink that danced across the sky’s horizon. “The sunset is beautiful.”

“You know who else is beautiful?” She felt a warm hand touching hers. Gazing down, she found that familiar green and three fingered hand. She turned around, facing her boyfriend as Mikey’s baby blues were twinkling. She felt mesmerized, as if she was drowning in his gorgeous eyes. “You,” he replied, leaning forward. Kitty did the same, feeling her heart rattling inside her chest. Mikey cupped the side of her cheek as the two drew nearer. She felt his hot breath against her cheek, sending her shivers down her spine. His scent was strong and the moment he closed the gap between them, their lips moved in a delicate fashion. They continued to kiss, as it deepened the two of them putting more passion into the kiss. Their lips pulled back with a soft ‘pop’ as Kitty’s face was completely flushed. Mikey on the other hand, his face was red as a cherry as well. “I love you, Kitty.”

“I love you too, Mikey.” Everything was perfect, this moment was perfect. That was until, unfortunately, the sound of a scream filled the air, followed by many others. “Huh?” Kitty gazed down as Mikey pulled back, the two of trying to see what was causing such distressed screams. Down below, people began to flee in every direction. There were several men, dressed in dark hoods, grasping people, stealing whatever items they had on them, including money.

“Hey!” Mikey yelled, sitting along the edge of the Ferris wheel car. His knees were bent with his hands on the edges beside him. “Drop the money!” One of the men gazed up at Mikey, before nodding off to another. That’s when the instructor of the Ferris wheel was knocked back, and the hooded figure jammed the controls of the ride.

The Ferris wheel rattled, jerking violently as Mikey and ICK were both thrown off the ride. The orange clad turtle reacted fast, pulling out his kusarigama chain to link around the roof of the arcade down below, whilst grasping ICK by the waist and swinging them down to safety.

“You okay?” Mikey checked his girlfriend over for any signs of injuries. She nodded her head, just as several rough hands grasped her, ripping her away from Mikey’s grip. “Hey! That’s my girlfriend!” Mikey growled, feeling himself being slammed against the dirt. The freckled turtle tried to use his weapon, however, found that his wrists were bound with other hooded men who held him down.

The largest one in stature stood above him, pressing a foot down onto Mikey’s plastron. His dark eyes stared down at Mikey as he reached over to pull back the black hood. “Let go of me!” Mikey thrashed against his rivals.

“What do we have here hm? A mutant turtle?” The brown-haired man sneered above him. “I’m going to have some fun with this one.” The glint of metal was revealed, as Mikey gasped sharply when a blade was pressed against his throat. The turtle could hear the sound of groaning, but he didn’t dare move. This man could easily kill him in one fluid motion.

“Get off me!” ICK hissed, kicking the men that held her in the shin. The two yelped in pain, releasing her as the neko turned to face where she saw the other three drag her boyfriend. And that’s when everything turned red. Two men held Mikey down, while one had a knife to his throat. In that moment, ICK let her cat instincts take full control over her.

She lunged at him, pouncing on the man. She allowed her body to morph a bit so she could slash her claws across the man’s arm, neck and cheek. “What the!?” He yowled, knocking her back as he stepped away from Mikey, clutching the bloody claw marks on his cheek. ICK’s hood had fallen back, revealing her cat ears. She hissed vehemently, crouching down protectively in front of Mikey on all fours. She arched her back, hissing to bare her cat fangs. “Stay way from my Mikey!” The freckled turtle gasped, eyes wide as saucers as his cheeks burned brightly red at his girlfriend’s bold statement of calling him her Mikey.  
  
The sound of police sirens could soon be heard in the background as the six men dressed as robbers began to panic. “Oh no you don’t!” Mikey was now free to use his kusarigama chain to hurl it around to knocking all the men against the side of the arcade house. ICK took this as cue to pounce and claw at them. Mikey managed to grasp a rope that he found from inside one of the arcade mania games, one that held the prizes of stuffed animals. People were rushing in every direction, while others were staring in shock at the sight of Mikey and ICK taking down these three men. With his stealth and ninja speed, Mikey bound the five men with ropes. As for the last one, who nearly killed him. The youngest turtle protruded out the blade of his nun-chuck to stab him in the thigh.

The man let out a shriek of pain, before Mikey jerked out the blade. “That’s for nearly killing me!” The sound of sirens blared louder as Mikey turned, wasting no time in clutching onto Kitty’s arm and rushing away from the scene. They had managed to climb up onto the roof of the arcade as the police arrived to the already bound suspects. Several people gathered, some of them noticing the two mutants on the roof and nodded their heads, others cheering for them saving the day.

Mikey’s t-phone began to buzz, and it was none other than Leonardo himself. Picking up, Leo immediately screamed into the phone as Mikey winced. He could hear his other brothers’ voices in the background as well. “Mikey! Are you okay!?”

“Yeah, I’m fine dude! I’m still all in one piece no worries!”

“We heard what happened on the news! And from Casey who happened to be at Coney Island with his family. You better get your shell back here, Otouto!”

“On my way,” Mikey replied, before hanging up. “Come on, let’s go back to the lair,” Mikey wrapped an arm around ICK’s shoulder. The two of them snuck out from the amusement park and headed into the direction back to Manhattan by ferry, and back to the sewers down below. Mikey was glad that he and ICK hadn’t gotten injured whatsoever. But he had to admit tonight was one of the best nights ever. They had a wonderful time together, and it was even better to kick butt with his own girlfriend.

And of course, Mikey returned to the lair to receive such scolding from his older and protective brothers. But at least he could spend the rest of the night cuddling with his kitty.


	9. Moving Forward

Since that night, Mikey’s brothers were always cautious that the youngest keep tabs on where he was going, especially on dates with Kitty. Several dates now and then, turned into the two of them dating for weeks, and eventually months. 

Donnie had finally proposed to April, and the two got married. Raph was next, with Mona. Leo was third with Karai, and Mikey he was still not married yet. They had spent months planning on enlarging the lair, and it took a lot of effort on the brothers’ behalf. But they managed to do it, as it became a success. 

Kitty had become best friends with April, along with Mona and Karai, mainly April. It was now becoming a routine for the four turtle brothers to wake up with more members in the lair. Mikey yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he exited his room. 

The expansion of the lair was finally complete, and he could see Donnie, Raph, Leo along with Karai and Mona helping out with putting supplies away. They had to make sure that no nail was left about on the floor for someone to accidentally step on. 

Mikey noticed Kitty and April who were both giggling on the couch. Kitty was studying April’s ring, asking questions as the redhead began to explain the concept of marriage to her. Of course, they had attended all three of Mikey’s older brothers’ weddings, but there was still much for Kitty to learn. 

“You okay, Mikey?” the freckled turtled was startled, jumping a bit in surprise. Swirling his head around that’s when he found that Leo was standing behind him. 

“Hey, Leo.” 

“You’ve been standing here for five minutes,” the Sensei said, moving so he was standing beside his baby brother. “What’s on your mind?” Leonardo knew that Mikey wasn’t one to think deeply about things, but they were grown up adults now. 

“It’s just….” Mikey twiddled his fingers together nervously. “You and the others have all gotten married. And Kitty and I have been dating for months now.”

“You’re thinking of proposing to her?” Leo’s grin widened, instantly catching what Mikey was getting at. 

“Yeah,” Mikey nodded his head. “I’m nervous.”

“That’s normal, bro.” Leo nudged his shoulder gently. “Here, we can help you. This calls for a brotherly meeting. Brothers only.” Mikey grinned, nodding his head as he followed Leo into the lab. The blue masked turtle called for Donnie and Raph and insisted that nobody else come into the lab. The genius closed the doors shut upon the Sensei’s orders. 

“So what’s the deal, Fearless,” Raph leaned his elbow onto Donnie’s lab desk. They were all gathered around. 

“Go ahead, Ototo,” Leo nudged Mikey once more. All eyes turned on the orange clad turtle. 

“Well, um…” Mikey blushed, twisting his foot anxiously. “I’ve been thinking… that I would like to propose to Kitty.”

“Finally!” Raph smirked, leaning forward to give his little brother a playful noogie. “I knew ya had it in you, little brother!” Mikey grunted, squinting an eyes. 

“Let me guess, he needs our help to set up a perfect plan to propose to Kitty?” Donnie smirked. 

“Yep,” Leonardo replied. 

“I’m just nervous…” Mikey bit his lip as Raph released him. 

“It’s okay, Mikey. That’s normal.”

“And I don’t want to screw this up…” he added. 

“Don’t worry, you won’t,” Donnie placed a comforting hand onto Mikey’s shoulder. “We’ll help you, but you have to propose to her in your own way.” 

“Okay,” Mikey nodded his head. “So what do I do?” The four of them began to whisper, each of them coming up with a plan for Mikey’s proposal to Kitty. 

Once the meeting had ended, Donnie told his wife that she needed to keep Kitty company since Mikey was going to surprise her with something. The redhead quickly caught on, taking advantage of the opportunity to take Kitty out for a girls night. 

That left some time for the three brothers to help Mikey to shop for a wedding ring. The store manager didn’t mind allowing the mutants inside, in fact the brothers didn’t necessarily have to worry about hiding themselves anymore. 

“Hmmm,” Mikey hummed, scrutinizing all the glass containers full of varieties of rings. They ranged from diamonds, to rubies, emeralds, rose quartzes and any other gem that you could possibly name. “Ooh Ooh! This one!” Mikey pressed his finger to the glass, pointing to one ring in particular that stood out to him. It was white around the band, and the gem on top was an orange gem. 

“That’s a Fire Opal,” the manager said, smiling at the excitement on Mikey’s face. 

“This is the one I want,” Mikey declared, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. The manager opened the backside of the glass, reaching out to grasp the ring and placing it into a green ring box. 

“That’s perfect, Mikey. Orange! Just like you,” Donnie grinned, playfully rubbing the top of Mikey’s head. The freckled turtle giggled, cradling the ring box. Leonardo handed him the cash to pay before leaving the jewelry store. 

“Now let’s set everything up,” Leo pulled out his T-phone. “You want to call Leatherhead and Mondo?” Mikey nodded his head at that. “Raph, you call Mona and Casey.” This earned a stern nod from the hothead. 

“Let’s go.” 

Meanwhile, in a spa saloon. “Woooow!” Kitty purred, as a lady pressed down onto her back, rubbing soothing circles. 

“Told you you’d love massaging,” April replied. The two other ladies in the store weren’t shocked to see Kitty. Once again, the city knew that not all mutants were bad. Kitty and April were both turned around, being handed their shirts to put back on. Both of them sat at a desk, as an older lady took out nail polish, and began to pain their delicate nails. 

Kitty shivered at the feeling, before allowing herself to relax. It didn’t take too long before their nails had fully dried after fifteen minutes. “This is beautiful,” Kitty held up her hands to her face, peering at the orange nail polish on her nails. 

“Wise color,” April grinned, leaning over. “Orange suits you.” Kitty blushed at this, nodding her head. Orange, the color of her boyfriend’s bandana mask. The color orange always reminded her of him. 

The two of them stood up, April paying for both of them. “Thanks for taking me out tonight, April,” Kitty smiled as they exited the saloon. 

“No problem, girl,” April slung an arm around her shoulders. “Why don’t we take the long way home?”

“Okay,” Kitty replied, thinking nothing of it. They could’ve just gone to the nearest manhole cover. But she didn’t complain, the breeze of the cool midnight air felt wonderful against her skin. The two of them continued to walk down the sidewalk, coming to an alleyway. “Uh, April?” She heard it before she even saw it. A shuriken piercing through the air, as Kitty effortlessly dodged it. “April!” She turned, confused at the redhead’s expression. April feigned shock, but Kitty could tell that it was fake. “What? What’s going on!?” She demanded only to feel cold metal wrapping around her body. They were chains, and they tightened around her body, lifting her off the ground and against the side of the building. 

Kitty thrashed, only to feel a hot-soft breath breathing against her neck. It was one she knew too well, and that strong musk. She recognized his scent even though she couldn’t see her opponent’s face. “What do I have here?~” A voice churred into Kitty’s right ear. She shivered intensely at how seductive the voice sounded. 

“Mikey?” She titled her head up, and sure enough through the darkness she could make out those piercing baby blues, glowing. She was lifted up, easing into the feeling of Mikey’s strong arms wrapping around her. How ironic this situation was. Typically it was the cat who was the predator, but not this time. This moment she was Mikey’s prey. 

Her heart was pounding restlessly, loud and demanding as she felt Mikey release the chains that held her tight. Now she could see that they were standing on a rooftop, but it wasn’t just an rooftop. It was the top of the TCRI building. And from aloft she could see the entire city ablaze down below. The sight left her breathless, including the way she could see the docks in the darkness. It was easier to see everything so clearly, since cat’s had wonderful eyesight, even in the night. 

“Kitty,” now Mikey stepped away from her, kneeling down onto one knee. Kitty’s irises widened, feeling at loss for words by what Mikey did next. He reached a hand behind his shell, to hold out a small green box. “The moment I met you was the best moment in my entire life. You were the best pet I could ever ask for, and I loved you. You cared and understood me like nobody else. And my feelings for you grew, the moment you became something better.” Mikey plopped open the box to reveal a shining orange gem. Kitty gasped sharply at this, feeling tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “There’s no one else I would love to be than by your side, forever. I love you, Kitty. Will you marry me?” Mikey’s eyes were pleading, practically glittering. 

“YES!” Kitty threw herself against Mikey. She began to cry tears of happiness as she felt him slip the dazzling ring onto her finger. She was mesmerized by it, the color orange and the way it shone in the moonlight. Mikey moved forward, their lips meeting as Kitty took this as cue to kiss him passionately, clutching onto the top of his plastron. 

Then the sound of loud cheering could be heard when the newly engaged couple pulled apart. The four turtle brothers stepped out from the shadows, along with April, Mona, Karai and many others. That included Leatherhead, Mondo, Casey and Slash. They were all cheering and congratulating them. 

“I caught everything on video, Mikey!” Mondo hollered, holding up his phone.

“Thanks, dude!” Mikey held a thumbs up to his friend. Kitty smiled, nuzzling herself into Mikey’s plastron. She could feel his arms wrap around her, making her feel all fuzzy and warm. There was nothing else that she wanted, then to remain by Mikey’s forever. 


	10. My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual scene ahead!

“This is the one you want?” April asked, pointing to the dress that Kitty wore. Karai and Mona were in the same room, nodding their heads as well.

“Looks good on you, darling,” Mona replied.

“Not bad,” Karai added.

“I think it’s beautiful,” Kitty gazed down at the white wedding dress that she was currently trying on. It fit her body so perfectly, hugging her little curves. It was a thin dress that draped down and ruffled on the bottom.

“Then this is your dress,” April smiled in awe. She slipped on several white flats ‘til they found one that matched completely. It was covered with lace in the front, and sparkled with diamonds, just like the top of Kitty’s dress was arranged. Everything was going perfect according to plan. Kitty and Mikey had set the date of their wedding the first day of summer. It would be a beautiful day out and wouldn’t be one of the hottest days, but still warm and nice outside. They didn’t want to wait too long for the wedding, so it was in three months’ time.

Kitty smiled, as she headed into the backroom to change out from her wedding dress and into her casual clothes, of a red blouse and ripped jeans. All her sister-in laws helped to pay for her wedding dress, including the shoes and the white jeweled crown.

Stepping out from the changing room, and following the sisters. Kitty couldn’t wait until two months. They certainly would pass by quicker than sooner, as her sister-laws said.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

* * *

Two months had gone by quickly, almost as if it was only two weeks. Preparing for the wedding was a huge deal. Kitty worked alongside April mainly, along with the other sister-in laws in planning for the wedding decorations, what every bridesmaid was going to wear, what meals and desserts they were going to eat at the reception. And finally, including the type of bouquets that she wanted her bridesmaids to hold for photos.

It was a lot to take in, that Kitty was glad that she had so many sisters by her side to help along the way. Since all of them had a wedding before, so they knew how to plan one. The wedding itself was by another harbor east of New York City. There was an empty beach that suited as a wonderful spot.

Kitty watched as the three brothers began to help step up the arbor, that was tangled with vines consisting of orange flowers. It was gorgeous. Leatherhead, Mondo, Slash and many other mutants were helping to set up the lines of chairs, and tables to place refreshments on.

“Come on,” Kitty turned, feeling April tug on her hand. She guided her to the small penthouse nearby. There was a pavilion right next to it, that served as the perfect reception place. She was guided into a secluded room, the bride’s room where she could change into her wedding dress and prepare. April remained by her side, helping to zip up and tie the dress in the back. She helped to braid ICK’s hair, a crown braid to be exact, adding the jeweled crown on the top.

Kitty never thought that it would take over an hour just to get herself ready. There was a knock on the door as April leaned over to open it a slight crack.

“Everything is ready,” Donnie said from behind the door. “The groom is waiting, and everyone is here. They’re ready to begin the matrimony.”

“She’ll be coming right out,” April responded to her husband, as he closed the door with a soft click. “You ready?”

Kitty stared at herself in the mirror. She looked absolutely flawless, like an angel sent down from heaven. “Yes,” she stated boldly, nodding her head. She was ready!

April nodded her head, opening up the door to let Kitty out. The redhead followed Donnie out from the building and towards the crowd of people that sat down in chairs down the aisle. Leo grinned, holding out his arm to link around Ice Cream Kitty. Kitty didn’t necessarily have her family around, so she chose Leo to guide her down the aisle. A little girl threw flowers in front of them as the two advanced to the arbor to where the bridesmaids stood, April, Mona, and Karai. On the left side were the groom’s men, Raph, Donnie, Mondo and Leatherhead. Of course, Leo was the best man, guiding Kitty. And in the very center stood Mikey, in front of the priest and altar stand.

The orange clad turtle turned, facing north as he saw his bride walking up to him. Leo released her, taking his side among the grooms men. Kitty stopped ‘til she stood next to Mikey in front of him. Baby blue irises twinkled in awe. Kitty was absolutely stunning, and Mikey could feel his heart pounding heavily. Her face was bright, her cheeks rosy pink in color.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” The priest declared, holding up his book as he began to read. “Today we have gathered here together to witness the special bond between these two lovers. A bond that can never be broken. A love that will bind them together forever.” Mikey smiled lovingly at Kitty, the neko doing the same in return. The priest continued on about vows, how marriage was a sacred duty between husband and wife.

“With these rings, they are to serve as a daily reminder of your marriage vows,” the priest stated. Mondo came forward, holding out the pillow as Mikey took Kitty’s wedding off and slipped it onto her finger. Kitty reciprocated the same, taking Mikey’s ring and inserting it onto one of his fingers. The priest cleared his throat, announcing that they would move on to the next part of the ceremony. Mondo left, returning back to his original spot.

“Do you, Michelangelo, take Ice Cream Kitty to be your wife? Will you always strive to love her through everything that you do?”

“I do,” Mikey said. The words came out bold and precise. He held onto Kitty’s hands, caressing them gently.

“And do you, Ice Cream Kitty, willfully take Michelangelo to be your husband? Will you promise to stay truthful and love him forever?”

“I do,” Kitty nodded her head, tears of happiness brimming in her eyes. Mikey’s eyes were glittered, and the two of them couldn’t tear their gazes apart.

“And now, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride.” Kitty gasped, feeling Mikey grasp her and dip her before crashing his lips gently onto hers. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed lovingly. Cheers could be heard all around them. Although the only thing they could feel was the rhythmic beating of their hearts synchronized together.

They pulled apart, breathless and flushed. Kitty giggled, hugging Mikey close to her. The two newly weds turned, at the crowd of people who waved, cheered and congratulated them. Orange rose petals began to float in the gentle breeze. The sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore sounded like music ringing across the air.

They walked down the aisle and to the pavilion where the reception would soon begin. It was filled with music blasting, dancing and people eating. Their meal was great, and afterwards they decided to dance together. Kitty had to admit that Mikey was quite the dancer, in fact he was a pro at it.

She giggled as she was twirled, the ruffles of her wedding dress dancing in waves. Mikey spun her, before catching her and dipped her, stealing a kiss from her lips. People awed at the sweet scene, as others danced along with the slow beat of the music.

The couple turned to the cake that was set before them, once they had finished dancing. Mikey took a slice, holding it out for both of them to take a bite of the delicious chocolate and vanilla mixed cake.

“Mmmm,” Kitty purred, her tail flicking in pleasure. Mikey took the opportunity to smear frosting across her face as the crowed gasped. Raph roared, raising a fist into the air.

“That’s it, little brother!”

Kitty returned the favor, smearing frosting all over Michelangelo’s face. She snickered as both of them were now a complete mess. Mikey licked off whatever he could, helping to clean off Kitty’s face, with her doing the same in return. By this time, evening had already rolled by. The sun was bright vivid, swirls of pastel pink and orange.

The newly weds turned, once clean of cake to sight of an orange Lamborghini on the side of the road. “Woah… is that?” Kitty’s jaw dropped at the sight of the new vehicle.

“Aww yeah! This calls for a Booyakasha!” Mikey cheered. He wasted no time in tugging Kitty to the fancy car. People waved sparkles around them as the couple got into the car. Mikey made sure to hold open the door for his new wife, so she could get in better considering her long dress.

Mikey leapt into the driver’s seat, rolling down his window as he sped off, waving. The orange Lamborghini disappeared out from sight, with the words written on the back windshield: Just married. The married couple were now heading to their honeymoon destination, the Bahamas.

The moment they got a ride in an airplane, it was a five-hour flight until they landed. It was nighttime in the Caribbean as the two settled into their suite room.

“Mikey, can you help me take this off?” Kitty questioned, tugging on the backside of her wedding dress. The orange clad turtle obliged, using his fingers to unzip and untie the back of his wife’s dress. The white fabric fell loosely down at Kitty’s ankles, revealing her body. All she had on was a white bra and lingerie.

Mikey gulped, blushing furiously as he stepped back to the bed. Kitty turned around, smirking as she stalked toward him. The turtle felt himself being pressed into the mattress. “Want to have some fun?~” ICK purred seductively, her tail rubbing against Mikey’s side. “It is our honeymoon after all. And we are now married.”

Trying to calm his erratic beating heart, and his flushed body, Mikey cupped his wife’s cheek lovingly. “Of course, sweetie.” His hands were a bit shaky as he proceeded to take off whatever clothing that left remained on Kitty’s body. The neko untied his tie, and began to strip away his tux, pants and shoes.

Once the turtle was bare before her, she smiled as Mikey finally removed the straps from her shoulders.

“I love you, my Mikey,” Kitty purred, leaning forward to lick his nose. Mikey giggled at how ticklish her tongue felt. Her bare body looked so soft and delicate. Kitty yelped suddenly, as their positions switched, Mikey rolling her over as he was now on top.

She blushed heavily, staring into his shiny blue orbs. He smiled lovingly down at him. “I love you too, my Kitty.” She purred at the feeling of Mikey burying his face into her chest.

Kitty then shivered as Mikey whispered into her ear. “You’re mine tonight~” If hearts could catch on fire, then ICK’s certainly did. She closed her eyes, allowing her husband to make her feel such bliss that she had never felt before in her entire life.


	11. Into the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a bit of the next generation. I don't own Irrilia (Raph X Mona's child), belongs to Myrling on DeviantArt. As for the other children, especially Leo/Karai, Donnie/April's kids, I've made them up myself.

It had been weeks since Mikey and ICK’s lovely honeymoon. Both had returned to the lair as Kitty moved all her belongings into Mikey’s room. To say, that Mikey actually cleaned up a bit was a bit of a shocker for his brothers. But, they figured since they were technically all married adults now. They had to be responsible. Leo and Karai had already had their first child, along with Mona Raph. The two were almost seemingly born at the same time. As for Donnie and April they had their first child just about two months ago.

Mikey was sound asleep on his bed, one leg dangling off, along with an arm. He held ICK on his plastron with his other arm. She was in her cat form, curled into a ball as her nose twitched. Nuzzling closer until her head was burying into Mikey’s neck she let out a content purr. Things have been wonderful with just the two of them. Married life was wonderful. Now she had Mikey by her side, 24/7 and they would remain like that for the rest of their lives.

Lifting her head as she yawned, she smiled at the sight of her exhausted husband. His plastron rose and fell with every breath he took. The beating of his heart soothing the mutant cat. Mikey’s orange bandana mask was pushed up as Kitty chuckled. Moving her gaze to the edge of the bed, and Mikey’s lower region she could still smell his scent mixed with hers. There was a white stickiness just below his lower region, between his legs that still glistened on his lower plastron and the bed sheets. He smelled like vanilla and boi was it alluring.

They had done it again last night. It was just as wonderful as their first time, except this second time Kitty didn’t feel any pain. The first time was always said to be a bit painful. But last night was absolute bliss. Kitty was sure that the entire lair could hear the loud noises that they had been making, and Mikey’s churrs turned her on. After their lovemaking, she had morphed into her cat form so they could relax, both of them exhausted.

Mikey’s foot twitched as he let out a little noise, petting Kitty’s back gently. She smiled at how soothing it felt to be petted. Then it happened, a nauseous feeling that sprang up into Kitty’s gut. The cat didn’t feel good whatsoever.

Leaping from Mikey’s hold, she rushed out from the room as Mikey gently roused, feeling an empty spot on his plastron. Kitty barged into the bathroom, morphing into her neko human self as she began to retch into the toilet. She felt a hand caressing her back, and holding her hair back so she couldn’t accidentally get it covered with bile. Mikey’s touch was warm and gentle as he knelt down beside her.

“You okay?”

“No,” Kitty shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. “I don’t feel good…”

“DONNIE!” Mikey hollered. Soon enough a tired looking Donatello appeared, handing his baby to April who was next to him. The girl was human with light green skin, red hair like April and had a plastron and shell just like her father.

“What is it, Mikey?” Donnie questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Even as an adult and husband he was still not a morning person.

“ICK’s not feeling well.”

“Hm?” Donnie walked over to the bathroom to find the neko throwing up in the toilet and seeing Mikey’s worried expression he questioned his little brother. “She didn’t eat anything funny did she?”

“No,” Mikey shook his head. “I had the same meal as her and I’m totally fine bro.”

“It could just be the flu, Mikey,” the purple masked turtle began to explain, only to be cut off by Mikey forcefully shaking his shoulders.

“Please! Help her! I don’t like seeing her like this!” The orange masked turtle begged, eyes pleading with his older brother. Leave it to Mikey to be such a drama queen, even if someone contracted a cold the turtle thought they would end up dying. Though, Donatello could see just how Mikey cared for his wife. “All right bring her to my lab. I’ll do a check-up.”

Once Ice Cream Kitty had finally stopped throwing up she was ushered into the lab with the help of her husband. She was laid down onto the cot as Donnie got out a stethoscope, checking her vitals. “Hmmm,” Donnie mused, squinting his eyes.

“What is it, D? What’s wrong?”

“Let me take a blood sample,” he inserted a needle into Kitty’s arm. She flinched, yowling as Mikey grimaced. Taking the vial of blood, Donnie took a drop onto a white cotton swab. Putting it underneath a microscope he scrutinized it’s microscopic properties. Donnie’s fine lined mouth turned into a wide grin. “Actually there’s nothing wrong.”

“What?” Mikey tilted his head in confusion. “But she’s sick and throwing up!”

“That’s just a side effect in the first few weeks of pregnancy,” Donnie smirked. Silence filled the lab as the genius awaited their reactions to what he had just said.

“Pregnancy?” The word rolled off Mikey’s tongue. His baby blue eyes widened in realization.

“I’m pregnant!?” Kitty exclaimed, tilting her head to give Donnie a look of disbelief.

“Yes, you are,” the genius confirmed.

“We’re having a baby!” Mikey screamed in delight, throwing his arms around his wife. He hugged her tightly. “I’m gonna be a father!”

“About time,” Raph smirked from the open lab doorway. Irrilia, his daughter was crawling between his legs as Mona picked her up.

“Wait, who?” Leo’s head poked in. His son was placed on his shoulders, patting his head and babbling. A mutant turtle that was part snake, and had a long tail. His son basically looked like a mutant turtle with a long tail, similar to Irrilia. “Calm down, Rex,” Leo scolded his son.

“Mikey’s having a baby. Kitty is pregnant,” Raph replied.

“No way!” Leo walked over to Mikey and ICK. “Congratulations! This is exciting news!”

“I finally calmed May down,” April replied, rocking she and Donnie’s child in her arms.

“Guess who’s pregnant?” Donnie shouted, beckoning for his wife to come into the lab. Mona, Karai and April all gathered around Mikey. Raph and Leo hugged Mikey tightly.

“Mikey and Ice Cream Kitty are having a baby!?” April’s eyes went wide. “Donnie, hold May,” she shoved the baby into the genius arms as he cradled his daughter. April hugged ICK tightly, “Oh this is amazing, Kitty!” The other two sister in laws hugged Kitty was well.

“You’re going to be a great father, Mikey,” Leo patted the top of his baby brother’s head.

“I can’t wait!” The orange clad turtle grinned.

“Nine months will go by faster than you know it, Mikey,” April replied.

“Well, it may be a little faster than that,” Donnie held out a finger. “Considering that Ice Cream Kitty is part cat. Cats gestation period only lasts for sixty-four days, that’s nine to ten weeks. For humans, it’s nine months. For turtles it’s seven to ten weeks, yet capable of holding it for two years.”

“That clarifies nothing, Brainiac,” Raph folded his arms across his plastron, scowling at the genius upon noticing how utterly confused Mikey and ICK both were. “Look you broke them.”

“But allow me to elaborate,” Donnie continued. “Karai, Mona and April all three of you had live births. For April it was nine months, same with Karai. Mona on the other hand was seven months. Since Ice Cream Kitty is the carrier, I predict that she’ll carry out to full term at five months, since it’s mainly cat gestation here, but longer due to the partial human DNA.”  
  


“Sweet!” Mikey embraced his wife, kissing her lovingly. She smiled, leaning into his touch. This was the best news ever.


	12. New Beginnings

Nine weeks had gone by faster than expected. Kitty was beginning to show signs of pregnancy with her round belly bulging out a bit. She giggled, feeling Mikey press his cheek against her stomach as he began to talk directly to it.

"Hey there, how you doing?" Mikey placed a hand onto her stomach. "Mommy and Daddy can't wait to see you," Mikey rubbed her round abdomen gently. "Daddy loves you," he pressed a kiss to his wife's stomach.

"You ready for the appointment, Mikey?" Kitty questioned, allowing her husband to stand up from his crouched position. Since she had been pregnant Dr. Donnie had advised that she not shapeshift her body into a cat, considering that it could have lethal effects on the baby. Today was their first appointment, and the first time they would be getting an ultra sound.

"I'm ready, whenever you are," Mikey took her hand into his. The two left the kitchen and headed into Donnie's. They were lucky that Donnie was educated in the medical field, as this was far more convenient than going to an actual hospital. They did whenever it was necessary, but Donnie wasn't bad.

Sinking her back against the cot as the genius turtle began to pick out the designated supplies, Kitty held onto Mikey's hand. She shivered when a cool gel was placed on her bare stomach. Donnie said that it helped the device that he would place on her stomach to move around freely and to get a clearer picture from the ultra sound.

Donnie place the device against her stomach, moving it around as he turned on the screen to the side. "There it is, there's your baby," he pointed to the screen. It was black and white, but two distinct shapes could be easily seen.

"Look, Mikey! Our baby!" Tears were streaming down ICK's cheeks. Mikey peered closer to the screen.

"Wait, am I seeing double?" he questioned.

"There's no mistaking it," Donnie gazed at the screen as well. "You're expecting twins!"

"Holy chalupa!"

"Twins!?" Ice Cream Kitty's eyes lit up excitedly. Mikey's did the same as he clasped his wife's hand excitedly.

"Two babies! We're having two!"

"Listen for yourself," Donnie pressed another device to the neko's stomach as two distinct heartbeats could be heard. Ice Cream Kitty cried happily as Mikey's eyes twinkled.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Mikey nodded his head as did Kitty.

"Yes, please."

"According to what I notice here," Donnie put on some magnifying glasses so he could scrutinize the two images of babies on the ultra sound screen. "This one here is a boy, and the other one is a girl. You're having a boy and a girl."

"Oh, Mikey! This is wonderful!" ICK nuzzled her cheek against his. She brushed her nose against his as Mikey wrapped an arm around her. Nothing could seriously be any better than this moment.

The next few weeks were spent with ICK's pregnancy progressing further. She began to have mood swings, and would get angry and sad easily. At first, Mikey was frightened, not entirely knowing what to do. But he eventually learned that getting whatever she strange cravings she craved, that was all that really mattered to help calm her down.

The two of them were sitting on a large beanbag, watching a show together when ICK felt movement in her stomach for the first time. It felt like mini flutters. "Mikey!" She grasped the mutant turtle's hand, placing it onto her stomach. Sure enough, he felt a little kick underneath his hand.

"Wooooooah," Mikey leaned closer, completely fascinated that he could feel the twins' movement inside his wife's belly. It felt amazing and it felt real. They were actually there! "Getting a little feisty huh?" he giggled, poking her stomach to receive a little kick in return. Kitty giggled, leaning her head against Mikey's shoulder, allowing him to play with the two babies as much as he could. They seemed to love his touch and reacted to his voice.

And soon enough five months had passed quickly by as if was shorter. Ice Cream Kitty was currently sitting on a stool in the kitchen as Mikey cooked her breakfast. Her husband's cooking was flawless, he was the chef of the entire lair. Everyone else even flocked to Mikey whenever he started cooking.

She was watching him whisk a bowl of eggs, was when she felt a pain squeezing. It came full force, leaving her gasping. "Kitty?" Mikey turned, having heard her pain-filled yelp.

"Mikey! AGH!" She grunted, feeling a wetness slip between her legs. Her eyes widened in horror. "My water broke!"

"Shell," Mikey stated, grasping his T-phone. "Donnie is out in the junkyard searching for more appliances. I gotta call him!" He immediately dialed Donnie's number onto his t-phone practically screaming that it was time.

"Take her to the lab, Mikey!" Donnie's voice replied from the other line. "I'll be over there ASAP!"

Mikey hung up, scooping up his wife as she began to whimper. He carried her bridal style and never had rushed into the lab so quickly before in his entire life. His screaming had startled his other brothers, as they came to see the latter.

"It's happening!" Mikey screamed, over Kitty's loud wails and painful screeching. She was clawing at the sheets on the cot.

"She's going into labor!" April grasped a cloth, dipping with cold water to dab Kitty's forehead. Mona and Karai were on either side of the cot.

"You can do this," Mona touched her shoulder firmly. "As long as you don't go hysterical and bite your child."

"You're not helping!" Karai snapped at the salamandrian alien. "She's not a salamandrian! She's a cat!"  
  


"Deep breaths," April instructed, breathing in and out for Kitty to mimic. "That's it. You're experiencing contractions."

Mikey stood there, feeling like he was going into shock. His legs felt weak, but he managed to stay glued to Ice Cream Kitty's side. The lab doors were thrust open as Donnie barreled his way through Leo and Raph.

"Everyone out of the way!" Donnie shoved on some plastic gloves. Mona, Karai, Leo and Raph stepped aside, watching from the distance. April was helping Kitty keep her breathing in check, and being supportive. Donnie pushed apart ICK's legs as he checked how dilated she was. "You're dilated all the way. It's time to start pushing."

"You can do this, Kitty," Mikey rubbed her hand affectionately.

"On count to three I want you to push. One, two, three!"

"AGGGGGH!" Kitty hissed, using all her might to push as Mikey yelped. She was crushing his hand, but he still remained by her side, wanting to be there as support.

"One is out!" Donnie declared as a tiny body plopped into his hands. Mikey leaned over to see for himself. The baby let out a loud cry, balling its fist. It was covered with goop and blood that Mikey was surprised that he didn't faint upon seeing the gruesome sight.

April handed Donnie a towel as he began to clean off the baby. "It's a boy!" He handed it to April as she wrapped a blue blanket around him, setting him into a little baby incubator. "Now you're going to need to push the last one out."

"Just one more and it's over!" Mikey used his other hand to comb his fingers through ICK's hair. She took in a deep breath before screaming and pushing with all her might.

"Jeez, I swear her screams are making my ears bleed," Raph covered both sides of his head.

Kitty let out one final push as a sudden relief flooded through her body. Her lower region felt like it was boiling in lava and soon was cooling off. Another sharp cry filled the room as Mikey's eyes twinkled. "It's a girl!" Donnie cried out, wiping the baby clean. He handed it to April as the redhead wrapped her up into a pink bundle.

"You did it," Mikey smiled, finaly sighing in relief as she released her vice-like grip on his hand. His hand would certainly be bruised for a while, but it was worth it.

"Here's your babies," April handed the one wrapped in a blue bundle to ICK, and the one wrapped in pink to Mikey.

Baby blue irises blinked, gazing down at the tiny baby mutant in his arms. She had lime-green skin exactly him, freckles that dotted her shoulders and cheeks. Not to mention, those baby blues that peered back at him. She had his eyes! Her ice cream hair was short, bright pastel pink with white splotches, it was the same color for her tail and cat ears. "She's beautiful," Mikey murmured, cradling her close to his face. The baby girl cooed, reaching her hands up at Mikey.

"He is too," ICK added, holding the baby boy against her chest. His eyes matched hers, he had a little tuff of ice cream hair on the top of his head. It was both light and dark chocolate brown, same for his tail and mini cat ears.

"Guchie, guchi, chooo," Mikey cooed, holding out a finger for his daughter to grasp. He felt the tears that rolled off his cheeks as he smiled in awe. He turned his head to gaze at his son that ICK held. He leaned over to rub the little ice cream puff on the top of his head. They were both so cute.

"So what you going to name them?" April questioned, clasping her hands together in awe, as was everyone else in the room for that matter.

"This one is Coco," Kitty smiled, petting the top of her son's head. He let out a little purr, closing his eyes and yawned. It was perfect considering that chocolate was his ice cream flavor.

"I'll name her..." Mikey dipped the tip of his finger into his daughter's hair. He tasted it as he grinned. "Strawberry." She was both strawberry and vanilla.

"Awwwe, they're so cute!" April gushed. Mikey smiled, feeling his heart swell with warmth. Just holding his son and daughter in his arms, was the best feeling in the world. He and ICK were now parents. The two of them couldn't be any happier.

 **̣̇̇·̣̣̇·̣̇̇·̇ •** **๑** **♡** **๑** **•** **୨୧** **┈┈┈** **୨୧** **•** **๑** **♡** **๑** **• ·̇·̣̇̇·̣̣̇·̣̇̇·**  
**BONUS SHORT EPILOGUE**  
**̣̇̇·̣̣̇·̣̇̇·̇ •** **๑** **♡** **๑** **•** **୨୧** **┈┈┈** **୨୧** **•** **๑** **♡** **๑** **• ·̇·̣̇̇·̣̣̇·̣̇̇·**

Two years had passed and the Hamato family had grown since then. Leo and Karai had Rex, and Leona. Raph and Mona had Irilia and Sal. Donnie and April had May and August, a girl and boy. As for Mikey and Ice Cream Kitty, they had two twins, Coco and Strawberry. And they were now expecting again.

Donnie had told them that cats typically had litters. So the married couple knew that it was likely that they were most likely going to have twins again, or even more. The four turtle brothers had of course, followed in the tradition of the Ninja, just like Master Splinter had taught them. Rex wore a black bandana mask, Leona pale blue. Irrila wore a pink mask-scarf around her neck, Sal's was dark pine green. May's mask was light lavender, August was yellow. Coco had a light brown bandana mask, whereas Strawberry wore white. They taught their children in the martial arts of ninjutsu, each of them taking the same journey as the four brothers did themselves. Although Leo was still technically the Sensei, that didn't mean the brothers couldn't teach their kids themselves, along with their wives. Their little family was growing bigger by the years. And soon enough, their own children would outgrow them to become something even greater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story!!! Please leave comments and kudos. Thanks, have a lovely day~


End file.
